Return to Say Goodbye
by Jade Pen
Summary: After three years, Edward returns to finish what he started. Spoilers for the end of the series.


Right along the Drachman border, near the Briggs Mountains, the air was always cold, and snow fell in thick drifts that covered the landscape for as far as the eye could see. Despite this, an army equipped for the weather could break through and attack Northern Headquarters in a matter of hours, a concern which had resulted in Roy Mustang, former Brigadier General and Flame Alchemist but now nothing more than a Private, being sent to guard against any possible invasion. It went without saying, of course, that he was expected to delay the enemy army for as long as possible, his own life considered expendable. 

Despite his morbid hope that someday he'd be able to die as a hero, Roy continually scanned the far horizon, his one good eye sweeping through the endless dance of snow and ice. His cabin, with few comforts and no luxuries, was an island of warmth and safety in an otherwise completely hostile environment.

Hence, he was only mildly surprised to hear a knock on the door. Visitors were rare, but not unheard-of; Roy smiled slightly as he stoked the fire. _It's been awhile... perhaps it's the Major and he wants to hear a status report._

He unholstered his pistol and cautiously opened the door, but the person on the other side made his one eye widen. A familiar red coat dangled from Edward Elric's shoulders, the boy taller and much more mature than what Roy remembered. _Of course,_ he had to correct himself, _a lot can change in three years._ "Fullmetal?" Despite himself, the taller man's voice choked, and a swarm of questions presented themselves. _Why is he here now? What took him so long? What happened to him? How did he find me?_ One question forced itself out of his throat, however. "Where's Alphonse?"

Edward, shivering in the cold and covered in snow, muttered while he rubbed his arms and hands together, "Someplace warm and dry, unlike me."

"Ah, of course." Roy quickly stood to the side, letting Edward in before closing the door behind him. "Go ahead and sit by the fire, I'll get a blanket for you."

The younger man almost instantly responded, "Don't bother, I won't be around long enough to get dry anyway."

Even though Edward had said those words lightly, they weighed down Roy's heart. "You... won't?"

"Nah." Draping his red coat over the chair in front of the fireplace, Edward peeled off his gloves and stretched his hands towards the flames. One, made of polished steel, gleamed in the red light. The other, flesh-toned but far paler than Roy remembered, was shaking slightly in the cold. "I'm just here to talk to you for a little bit." Even though the boy was _trying_ to be nonchalant and dismissive, Roy could still see the tell-tale signs of nervousness. "Al's at the station. The train's going to leave in about two hours, which means I have half an hour, tops, to talk."

"You wanted to make sure that you couldn't stay." Roy's one good eye narrowed. _Why are you so desperate to avoid spending time with me? What are you afraid of?_

For a moment, Edward gazed into the depths of the fire. "That's right. Should have known that I couldn't hide it from you, huh?"

"While I freely admit that I'm still a good judge of people, Fullmetal-" He paused to gauge the other man's reaction, and was surprised to note that Edward made no attempt to correct him, even though they both knew that _neither_ of them were State Alchemists any longer. _Does that mean that he wants nothing more to do with me than a professional courtesy?_ "I still can't read minds."

"I know." Once again, Edward gazed at the fire, and Roy could see the concentration on the other's face. "I... just came by to say good-bye."

Roy couldn't help his reaction, not at being so easily dismissed. "You _what_?" He walked next to the fireplace, not caring about the heat of the flames so much as wanting to get Edward's attention. "It's been three years since we last met, and we didn't part ways under the best conditions." He struggled to keep his voice even, but the disappointment managed to seep out. "Ever since, I haven't heard so much as a word about you. I tried to keep up with your brother, but with little better success." He ran a hand through his messy black hair, and added, "A great deal has changed, and yet you don't even want to talk about your part in it? That's unlike you, Edward."

"_Fullmetal._" This time, Edward glared at the older man, suddenly defensive, and he took a step away from the fire. "You called me that for _years_, don't just think you can change it around when you want." There was a long pause, where the two glared at each other, but Edward was the one to break first. "Besides, it's not important. What happened to you is common knowledge in Central, I already know the whole story."

"You know _mine_, but I do not know _yours_." Roy crossed his arms. _Does that mean that you still care about me? Or is it just an excuse for not speaking about old times?_ "Like I said, you dropped off the face of Amestris after that time, and- What's so funny?"

As soon as Roy had added in that last sentence, Edward had started chuckling; at the older man's confused expression, that chuckling gave way to a short but full burst of laughter. "That's a good way of putting it, actually. It's not like I'm really at liberty to say what happened to me, either, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," Roy nearly pleaded, "I've learned to believe things that other alchemists consider nothing more than fairy tales, thanks to you. I'd be willing to approach this with an open mind. Or perhaps," he continued, musing about it, "you're afraid that I'd tell others? Impossible. I'm alone for months at a time, and when people come to visit they inevitably try to get me caught up on the latest news from Central. I wouldn't tell another soul."

This time, it was Edward's turn to run a hand through his hair. "Damn it, stop getting me side-tracked! I'm not here to talk about what _I've_ done, I'm here to tell _you_ what's going to happen!" Roy opened his mouth to say something, but Edward cut him off by raising his hand. "What happened between us is _over_. I'm starting a new life, and there's no room for you in it, all right? We've both got to move on from our pasts!"

The older man considered Edward for a moment. _So... that's it. He doesn't need my protection or my attention, so he wants to cut himself loose. Very well then, if that's the way he wants to play..._ His voice colder than the snow outside, he muttered, "Nice speech, Fullmetal. How long did it take you to come up with it?"

"About five minutes," Edward countered.

"Ah, as rash as ever." Roy shook his head. "If you had spent a bit more time thinking about it, you would have realized that our... 'relationship,' was purely voluntary and consensual." _Even when he's grown, Edward still acts like a child... at least that much hasn't changed._ "Furthermore, you might have reminded yourself that, due to my position, all of our liaisons were, by necessity, initiated by you. The implication of this fact, I'm sure, is one that even you can follow."

"I _know_ all of that! That's why I'm _here_! Since I'm the one that started this mess, I'm the one that needs to end it." Edward took a deep breath, calming himself. "Besides... you could say that I got a new worldview. Back then, what we had was enough, but now it just _isn't._"

_Ah, so he wants more out of his relationships..._ Roy found this fact intensely amusing, even though it cut him straight to the heart. _I suppose that I couldn't supply what he wanted, then._ "Very well." Roy forced his voice to be even, because he knew that Edward was determined to have his way, and clinging on would only make it worse for both of them. "I just want to know one thing, then."

"What?"

"...why?" Roy leaned against the side of the fireplace, shivering even though the stones were blazingly hot. "What made you change your mind?"

For a moment, Edward considered this. Then, with the mixture of candor and expression that characterized him, he answered, "I found out that I was being stupid." A small, bitter smile crossed his face. "I kept spending time with you, when the person that I _really_ wanted to be with was right there all along. It took all of this for me to see it, but... the way I have things _now_ are the way I want them. Me and that person... we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, if we can, and I don't want anything coming in the way of that."

"I... see." Roy slowly turned, so that he was gazing into the heart of the flames. "In that case, far be it from me to get in your way."

Nothing was said for several long minutes. The only sounds were the howling of the snowstorm outside and the crackle of flames inside. Finally, Edward picked up his coat and gloves, and muttered, "I'd better get going, or I'll miss my train."

"Of course." As Edward's feet stomped towards the door, Roy cautiously added, "Fullmetal?"

The footsteps stopped. "Yeah?"

"I just want you to know... even if you don't believe me, I always had your best interests at heart. I still do." _That's the only reason I'm letting go so easily. If I had any chance, I would fight for you with everything I have, and I wouldn't give up. Never._ "Therefore, if there's anything I can ever-"

"I doubt it." Edward's voice was filled with a mixture of regret and decision. "You probably won't see us again unless something goes horribly wrong." He continued walking, opening up the door and shuddering at the sudden blast of cold air. "But... thanks, for making this possible."

A small, bitter smile crossed Roy's face. _He's finally acknowledged what I've done for him? Perhaps he really has grown up..._ "Good-bye, Fullmetal. I hope that you never make the same mistakes I did."

Edward, who had been walking out the door, paused and turned back, looking at Roy. A small smile crossed his face, as well, and he seemed almost apologetic. "Edward. I'm not your subordinate any longer." With that, he left the cabin, closing the door behind him and leaving Roy alone once more.

The older man walked to the window, watching until the red spot on the horizon finally disappeared. For some reason, the cabin suddenly felt much colder and bigger than Roy could remember. Softly, the man whispered to the one he would never see again, "Good-bye... Edward Elric."


End file.
